Killer
by Kisara1990
Summary: A female with an intense hatred for Orochimaru shows up at his base and with her defiance he decides to find out. Rated M for later chapter. This is not a romance. Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**x.X.x**

Orochimaru was sitting in his room in his hideout close to the Sound Country when he heard screaming coming from down the hall, he raised his head in curiosity as he stood up and walked out of his room and down the hall towards the screaming, he wondered what Kabuto had brought into his hideout today, perhaps a new person for him to experiment on?

Orochimaru turned the corner and found both Sasuke and Kabuto restraining a woman as they held her pressed against the wall, when she saw Orochimaru she immediately managed to rip away from their grips and pulled out a Kunai and aimed straight for his heart as she lunged at him and snarled.

Orochimaru watched as Kabuto tried to grab for her but before he could take hold of her Orochimaru had smacked her through the face and she fell down against the wall for about a second before jumping up again and as she tried to attack him again but Sasuke and Kabuto had grabbed her by her shoulders and held her hands tightly as they pulled the Kunai from her hands and tossed it onto the floor. "What is this?" Orochimaru asked as he stared at the female.

She was probably in her twenties, she had black hair that were longer than his but was standing wildly on her head, as if she had been dragged through a thorn bush and by her looks it seemed she might've been dragged through one. She was scraped and full of cuts from head to toe and her one eye had a deep gash above it as she kept that eye closed as the blood slipped over the eyelid and down her cheek. Her eyes were violet and the one that was open was staring at him with such anger it confused him, her lips were pulled back and her teeth revealed as she snarled at him angrily. "Let me go so that I can kill this bastard!" She screamed as she tried to pull free from their grip but they held onto her tighter and Kabuto placed her in a headlock as he pulled her head back.

"You will show proper respect to Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled and she snapped around and spit on Kabuto suddenly, he growled at her and slapped her through her face before grabbing her again and Orochimaru walked towards the girl and grabbed her by her chin and forced her face towards his, she opened her other eye now and stared at him with hate.

"I'm showing him all the respect he deserves!" She spat out as she stared at him angrily and Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto and waited for a response from them about what was going on as he still clutched the girls chin.

"We found her sneaking in the halls, when we tried to apprehend her she started to run towards your chambers, we caught her just before she reached you, we don't know anything else." Kabuto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement, Orochimaru stared at her now, looking into her violet eyes with his golden snake eyes.

"Who are you and who sent you?" He asked and she looked away from him angrily.

"You'll have to fucking kill me to get me to tell you anything you worthless piece of SHIT!" She snarled as she snapped her head back towards him and suddenly pulled her head loose from his grip and bit him on his hand. He yelped in shock as he pulled it out of her mouth, but not before she had taken a piece of flesh from his hand, she spit it onto the ground as his blood was dripping down her mouth. "You taste as disgusting as you are you fucking murderer." She yelled at him and Orochimaru pulled back his hand and slapped her through her face so hard that she recoiled, leaving streaks of blood across her face as he had hit her with his bleeding hand.

"Take this animal to the dungeons; I'll deal with her later." He hissed angrily as he held his hand and walked back towards his room to heal his wound and recover the lost flesh.

x.X.x

Kabuto and Sasuke shoved the woman into the iron prison and quickly locked the chamber as they looked at her, she stood in an aggressive pose as she looked towards them and Kabuto was confused by her actions, she was as violent as an animal. "Get the fuck away from me." She hissed out, her language was unrefined and she seemed like she hated everything in life.

"What a hateful woman." Kabuto said as he turned away from her and left the chamber as Sasuke followed behind him, not saying anything to the woman or Kabuto.

x.X.x

A few hours later Kabuto came towards Orochimaru and entered his room, he saw as his master was sitting on the chair as he read and his hand was fully recovered, his healing capabilities were truly remarkable as he could re-grow limbs in a few seconds if he chose to do so. "Should I feed the girl?" He asked and Orochimaru put down the book and stared at Kabuto.

"No, leave her, I will deal with her and neither you, nor Sasuke will have any interaction with that animal." He said and Kabuto gave a nod as he left the room, he wasn't one to question what Orochimaru said, if he wanted the girl to starve it was his choice.

x.X.x

It was late at night when Orochimaru finally stood up and left the room, heading towards the dungeon. He would not give her anything to eat as she had done nothing to deserve a meal and if she was truly hungry she could eat at herself like she had bitten him, it didn't seem below her.

x.X.x

He reached the dungeon and found her sitting in the edge of the prison, when she saw him she narrowed her eyes but did not make any snarling noises or act like an animal. Her knees were brought up to her chin and her hands folded around them as she lay her head down on it, looking away from Orochimaru again.

He looked at her attire and didn't recognize her as a Ninja from any of the five nations, she was wearing black pants and a white shirt that was stained with blood, she had no forehead protector yet she had acted like a rabid ninja and even tried to cut him with a kunai.

"Who are you?" He repeated and she didn't respond in any fashion as she still lay her head down on her knees, she was bare feet and he saw the remains of black nail polish on her toes, though it had long since worn off to a few patches of black on each toenail. "You'll make it easier on yourself if you answer." He said calmly and she didn't respond to him.

He waited in front of the prison for a few minutes before speaking again. "Very well, you will remain here then on the assumption that you are part of the ANBU or other organization sent to spy on me, you will die in that cell." He said and then walked away. Once he was out of the dungeon the girl lifted her head and looked at where he had stood. Her eyes darkened with anger and then she lay her head down again, staring at the wall with fury.

x.X.x

(Next Day – Morning)

Orochimaru stood up after his rest and walked out of his room and towards the dungeon again, he had the girl locked in that cell for almost an entire day. Most people cracked under captivity and he had no qualms that she wouldn't crack; everyone always cracked at some point.

x.X.x

When he got to the dungeon he saw her sitting in the same spot against the wall, the only difference was that she was asleep. He narrowed his eyes as he used his snake hands to reach into the cell and used them to lift her into the air. He saw her eyes were closed as her head leaned backwards as she was held upright in the air by the snakes.

"Wake up." He commanded and almost immediately her eyes snapped open and glared at him, when she saw the snakes around her she struggled until he let her go and she fell onto the cell floor. She got up and stood towards him aggressively as she stared into his eyes angrily. "Who are you and why did you come here?" He asked and she didn't move as she stared at him.

"Go to hell and die." She said and he gave a calm laugh, he had no reason to get angry at her as she was in the disadvantaged position; she was the one sitting the cell and slowly growing hungrier by the minute, she was the one who was in danger.

"You can keep up that façade or you can answer me and live to tell the tale." He said, knowing very well he had no intention of letting her go alive, but he would let her think it was a possibility. He hated lying as he had stated a thousand times before but sometimes it was required.

"I will live to tell the tale, once I get out of here and rip your head from your body and burn the rest, I will go and tell it to anyone willing to listen while I dangle your head by your hair." She growled out angrily and Orochimaru didn't like that answer at all.

"Such hate in such a young person, as you've seen it hasn't gotten you far, and your false promises of my death won't get you far either." He said and smirked. "If you even had a fraction of the strength required to kill me you would've mopped the floor with Kabuto and Sasuke. You are nothing but a weak, angered and pathetic girl." He said and then turned around and walked out; he would visit her once a day and see how she was wearing down without food or water.

x.X.x

(Next Day)

Orochimaru was standing in front of her cell with his arms crossed, her face was a pallid color and her hair appeared dry and brittle. "Ready to speak yet, or would you prefer to starve to death?" He asked her and she looked up at him, even though she seemed weak her eyes held such anger it baffled him.

"You are no less a monster than I had expected, I would rather drink my own blood and eat my own flesh than give you anything you want." She said angrily and he heard her voice was cracking at the dryness of her throat and he smirked.

"Is that so? I actually want to see you do that more than I want an answer from you, it's always so much fun to watch as someone kills themselves slowly." He said and she huffed angrily as she looked away from him and he knew he was getting to her one step at a time.

"Get the fuck away from me or kill me." She said and he smirked as he left the dungeon, he had no desire to kill her as he was sure she would reveal things to him soon enough and even if she didn't he could take it from her corpse by cruel means that were forbidden all over the world.

x.X.x

(2 Days Later)

Orochimaru was inside of the dungeon at staring at her as she was asleep again, it had been four days since she last had food or water, he suspected she had eaten the same day that he had captured her before coming to him. "Wake up." He demanded and she opened her eyes, but didn't lift herself up from the floor.

She looked towards him and saw as he held a bottle of water in his hands and her lips felt chapped and her throat dry, she didn't even have saliva to make her throat moist or her mouth. Was this his idea of torture? "Go away…" She said softly as her throat felt parched, she didn't have the energy to scream at him, she was starving and thirsty and he was trying to tempt her, but she would rather die that tell him anything he wanted to hear.

"I'll give you this bottle of water if you answer me this, what is your name?" He asked and she grunted as she looked towards him.

"I won't give you anything, not my real name, a fake name or even someone else's name. Keep your water and go away." She hissed at him and he seemed surprised by her answer.

"Why would you do that? You could've given me a fake name and I wouldn't have been any wiser as you said and you won't even do that? Haven't you noticed that you're dying?" He asked her and she pulled herself up and sat against the wall as she stared at him weakly, her violet eyes paled down to a faded lilac color.

"I won't even answer that, go away and take your bloody water with, you spineless bastard." She muttered softly and he growled at her, was she truly that suicidal that she would rather die in a cell than answer the simplest of questions he asked her?

"Fine, this is your life you're throwing away; I can do without your answers as the only thing that is compelling me to ask is curiosity." He hissed as he left the dungeon angrily, throwing the bottle of water on the floor and she had to watch in torture as the cap fell off and the water spilled onto the ground a few feet away from her cell.

He walked straight to Kabuto's room; he had a theory about the girl that he would need Kabuto to test out on his behalf, as she would not trust him by any means, and Kabuto had proven to be such an accomplished actor when it came to deceiving people.

x.X.x

"You want me to do what?" Kabuto asked in shock and Orochimaru nodded to say he was quite serious about it and Kabuto stared at him wide-eyed as Orochimaru handed him a bottle of water and the key to the cell of the girl.

"I want you to pretend to free her, give her the bottle of water and then unlock the cell door, I'm almost positive once you lead her past my door she'll try to break free from you to kill me." He said and Kabuto shook his head in disagreement.

"I doubt that Orochimaru-sama, she's been in there almost a week, she hasn't eaten or drunk anything. Why on earth would she soil an apparent escape plan to go at you with her bare hands?" He asked and Orochimaru smirked.

"Because I think she hates me that much, if she doesn't do that then I want you apprehend her and return her to the cell." He said and Kabuto nodded. "Do it tonight." He said and Kabuto nodded again and then sighed as he put the water and the key down on the table and Orochimaru left after that.

x.X.x

Kabuto was by the cell and pretended to be extremely quiet. "Girl…" He said softly and she opened her eyes and looked towards Kabuto, her eyes darkened when she saw him, but she didn't make any move or give any other reaction.

"Here…" He said softly as he put the bottle of water in the cell, he didn't feel like handing it to her as he had seen how she had bitten Orochimaru and he didn't have the ability to grow flesh like Orochimaru did. The girl looked at Kabuto and then at the water and took it, she cracked open the top and put it to her lips, tilting the water into her mouth and drinking eagerly.

When she was done she looked towards him and said nothing as she placed the empty bottle down on the ground. "I'm going to release you… please follow me and don't stray from my side." He said as he put the key into the lock and turned it, the door opened with a quiet clang and the girl jumped up immediately as she looked towards Kabuto with suspicion. "Come, before Orochimaru-sama wakes up." He said and she stepped out of the cell and stared at him with wary eyes as they left the dungeon.

He wondered whether Orochimaru was right or whether he was wrong, he didn't see how she could hate him so much that she'd give up freedom just to have a shot at killing him, but he would see soon enough as they were only a few corners away from Orochimaru's room.

He watched her carefully as they drew closer to his chamber and he saw as she walked besides him softly, looking towards Orochimaru's door as they were about to pass it. He stared at in anticipation and gasped when she pushed him against the wall and grabbed a blade from his side and within a split second she had opened Orochimaru's room and Kabuto could hear Orochimaru laughing as he heard a shriek from the girl as he pushed her against the wall with his snake-hands. Kabuto stepped inside the room and stared at the girl in shock, Orochimaru had been right; she had given up possible freedom just to try and kill Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked towards Kabuto as the girl stared angrily at Orochimaru. "I told you she hates me that much, you may go sleep now." He said towards Kabuto and he nodded as he stepped out of the room, still looking at the crazy girl; he knew people hated Orochimaru, but why on earth did she hate him so much, neither of them had ever seen her before.

x.X.x

Orochimaru stared at the girl as he spoke. "I had set that up to see how foolish you were, and I'm not surprised to say you are quite foolish." He said and she glared at him as she said nothing at all. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked and she still glared at him, staring directly into his eyes and he had to admit that not many people had the guts to do that.

"Because you are still breathing you snake." She said and he gave a cruel laugh as he still held her trapped in his hands, the snakes swirling around her arms and holding her tighter, if he had wanted to kill her all he had to do was let one of the snakes bite her and inject venom on his command, otherwise it would be a normal snakebite.

"That is not a very good answer." He said and she suddenly smirked, her eyes lighting up and he wondered why she suddenly had such a change in her mood.

"Well, your slave isn't a very good tracker." She said and he looked at her in confusion as she continued to smile. "This is my clone; I created it while he was in front of me, leading me in your direction." She said and his eyes widened. "I'm not as stupid as you think, I knew that was a trap the second he led me in the direction of your room as it was not the way I had entered this place." She said and Orochimaru got angry as he considered the possibility of her escaping.

"I will come for you when I am prepared and I suggest you watch your back because I will be watching it as well." She said and then the clone went up in smoke, his snakes grasping thin air and he growled angrily when he realized he had been tricked by his own attempt at a trick.

Kabuto had been right that she would not give up the chance of freedom just to have another go at him, even though she let her copy do the charade and he didn't even know if he could blame Kabuto for her escape.

With a hiss he walked towards his bed and locked his door for good measure in case she was still lurking around; he wouldn't die if she stabbed him but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had actually harmed him.

x.X.x

She was standing outside the hideout as she stared at the hidden door, covered in moss as long as the door was closed. She had been so close to him and yet she couldn't harm him while his minions were around to protect him as he was strong enough by the looks of things. She would kill him even if it took her a hundred years.

x.X.x

Orochimaru woke up when he heard a knock at the door; he stood up and walked towards the door, sensing it was Kabuto as he opened it. "The girl is not in her cell." He said quickly and Orochimaru wondered what he was doing down in the dungeon, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"The one that attacked me was a clone, it seemed she tricked you and headed off in a different direction while her copy followed you, it also seems you were right about her." He said and Kabuto seemed shocked that he had been tricked.

"Do you want me to go and find her?" He asked and Orochimaru shook his head as he gave a laugh, he knew the girl would return to him once she thought was ready to take him on.

"She will come back here soon enough." He said and Kabuto didn't know what to say so Orochimaru spoke. "Go to the nearest town and spread a rumor that I have fallen ill and my subordinates are trying to locate a cure. If that doesn't entice her to come back here then I don't know what will." He said and Kabuto nodded. "It will take you a few days to get there, so by the time that you reach the village she should be there already, unless she lives in the forest, I want you to give evidence of snakes dying in the forest of a sickness related to me, I will make them die to aid to the story." He said and Kabuto nodded again as he turned to leave.

"I'll keep you notified." He said and then left, leaving Orochimaru in his room to tend to his own devices, which currently involved reading a lot of books about the forbidden techniques that he craved to possess.

x.X.x

(Four Days Later)

Kabuto had arrived in the town a few hours earlier and had sold the story to a local journalist so that he could publish it, claiming the snakes that were dying in the forest were a sign of this and the journalist had actually believed him and immediately went to get it to the printers and as he had expected it was on the front page of every newspaper and posted all over the village a few hours later.

Kabuto was busy reading the different versions of each newspaper when he saw the girl staring at one of the newspaper and Kabuto immediately hid around a corner as he spied on her as she continued to stare at the newspaper.

She picked up the newspapers as her face was riddled with excitement and a few seconds later she was running out of the village as fast as her two legs could carry her.

Kabuto smiled as sent out the signal to Orochimaru that she was on her way via a postage dove that he had kept close to him in case he needed to alert Orochimaru, he was surprised the girl had fallen for it so quickly, but perhaps she had seen evidence of the dying snakes and actually believed what she had read in the newspapers.

He would start to return a few hours after her so that she didn't pick up his presence, he knew both Sasuke and Orochimaru would be fine, the girl was no danger to them and Orochimaru wasn't really sick so she would be entering the place under false pretenses.

He wondered why she hated him so much that she was willing to risk her life to kill him, even though she probably knew she stood no chance.

The dove would only arrive at the hideout a few minutes before the girl at most considering the pace she was running at, but that would be enough time for Orochimaru to set up a convincing trap if he had any planned.

x.X.x

Orochimaru saw the dove fly into his room and took the note from its claw and read with excitement that the girl was on her way to him and it seemed by the time the note was sent and the time she left were the same, so she would arrive at any second.

He smirked as he decided to play possum and went to lie down on the bed, she wouldn't take much longer to come to him and while he pretended to be sick he would get her to come close enough to him so that he could capture her quickly and figure out whether it is a clone or really her.

x.X.x

As Orochimaru was still lying down he heard his door open slowly and someone enter, if it was either Sasuke or Kabuto they would've knocked and he smelled perfume in the room, knowing it was her immediately.

He felt her presence as she stopped right in front of him and the second he felt her chakra rise he sat up and captured her with his snake hands. She stared at him in surprise as she still held onto the kunai she was about to stab into his heart. "Guess you fell for the trick this time." He said as he stood up and squeezed the snakes tightly around her until she grunted; he was pleased to see it was not a clone of her as the clone would've gone up with smoke already.

"You bloody bastard." She said and he smirked as he moved her out of the room and back down to the dungeon where he could lock her up again, this time he would get answers from her since she knew what would happen if she didn't answer and she would not receive another chance to escape from him so graciously.

x.X.x

Orochimaru had locked her up in the dungeon again and was now in the room when he sensed Kabuto had returned and he found no need to welcome him back or tell him he had succeeded as he would go and look for himself in the dungeons if he was curious.

He would go to the girl again in the morning and get a response from her, and she would decide whether he gave her water and food or not. He had no desire to keep her alive except the curiosity to discover why she wanted him dead and why she was foolish enough to return and whether she was working for anyone.

x.X.x

(Next Day)

Orochimaru was standing in front of the dungeon and looked at her as she glared at him. "Who are you?" He asked her and she looked away from him as she gritted her teeth. "Still not going to respond?" He asked and she said nothing and he smirked before leaving the room.

x.X.x

(Next Day)

Orochimaru had spoken to Kabuto about the possibility of doing an examination to extract the information from her corpse once she was dead and found that it would be impossible unless it was a skill of hers.

He would go an try and get the information out of her, she had been without food and water for two days now and he suspected that she would start to become frail like she had previously and perhaps if he let it stretch out longer she would finally crack; even if her reason was just something as pathetic as he had killed her family he wanted to know. He didn't like secrets and he had the curiosity to make it so much worse.

x.X.x

He walked into the dungeon and found she was drawing against the wall with blood; he looked down at her arm and found she had bitten herself open, but not in desire for food as it was just hard enough to draw blood and not flesh.

He looked at what she was drawing at found it was just Kanji symbols that had no meaning in the sequence she placed them and he regarded it as nothing but scribbling. "Look at me." He stated after he realized she wasn't going to look towards him and she stopped drawing but didn't look towards him; instead she dipped her finger in the growing pool of blood on her arm and wrote 'no' on the wall.

"I'll give you water if you do." He said as he tested how much defiance she truly held for anything he said and when he found her place an exclamation mark at the end of her 'no' he knew he was right, she hated him so much that she would do nothing to obey him, not even lock eyes with him if he asked her to. "Tell me your name." He asked again and she placed another exclamation mark at the end of her 'no' as she continued with her pointless scribbling.

He growled as he turned away from her and walked out of the room, she wasn't going to tell him anything so perhaps he should send in Kabuto to try, but he doubted she would be willing to talk to him after he had deceived her with the escape plan and then fooled her with the newspaper report.

x.X.x

Kabuto sighed as he stepped into the dungeon room, looking towards her and then looking at the markings on the wall and found what Orochimaru had said about the scribbling was incorrect as he immediately knew what it was. It was written in an English fashion instead of the usual Japanese fashion and that was probably why it had seemed like nothing to him.

He looked towards the seals surrounding the cell and found they were active, it was seals to drain and seal away the captives' chakra, making it impossible for them to cast seals or use any type of ability to get out of the cell.

"I know what you wrote on the wall." He said and she looked towards him, her eyes looking completely bored with his statement and she spoke in the same fashion.

"Then go run to your master like the good little slave you are." She said as she returned her attention to the wall and continued to scribble, various marks on her arms as she continued to draw blood from her body to finish the sentences.

"Why won't you tell him anything? It could help you get out of here." He said as he knew he was lying about the last part, there was no chance in Hell Orochimaru would let her go now that she knew the location of his hideout and even when she had gotten out for that short period of time Orochimaru had made plans to move to his next hideout. It was possible she hadn't told anyone about it as she had gotten here fine the first time but he couldn't take the risk.

"I won't tell you anything either, so go away." She said as she continued with her sentence on the wall and Kabuto sighed as he walked out of the dungeon, he might as well go tell Orochimaru about what she had written on the wall; he wondered whether it would mean anything to Orochimaru.

x.X.x

"What?" Orochimaru asked once Kabuto told him what she was busy writing on the wall. "Exactly in the order you just told me?" He asked and Kabuto nodded. "That's impossible." Orochimaru hissed angrily as he got up and Kabuto looked at him oddly, not understanding why he was upset about it. She had written down a few of the forbidden techniques, everyone knew what they were and it was not like she had written down how to perform them; that would've been an entirely different story.

"Why is it impossible? Half the nation knows about the techniques." He said and Orochimaru growled angrily as he headed for the door, clearly on his way to the dungeon.

"Because they're written down in the exact order I learned them and those at the end are written down in the exact order that you learned them." He said and Kabuto's eyes widened once he realized Orochimaru was right, she had written them down perfectly, but how could she know that?

x.X.x

Orochimaru burst though the dungeon door and stood in front of the chamber and stared at her as she had stopped writing, her arms caked in blood as she stared at him in an uninterested fashion. "How the hell did you know that?" He screamed at her as he placed his hands on the cell bars out of anger, feeling how his chakra was being drained but he didn't care, he had enough to spare.

"What makes you think I'll answer you now?" She asked and he growled as he sent his snake-hands in through the bars and it circled around her body and suddenly the snakes bit her. She flinched for a second and then made no other response as she looked down at the snakes that were chewing into her flesh without injecting their lethal poison.

"Answer me or I'll make you speak!" He threatened and she gave a yawn of boredom as the snakes were still biting her. "Answer me!" He demanded and she stared into his golden eyes and slowly lifted her hand up and through the snakes only to flip him off.

"No you pig." She said and he pulled his snake-hands back as they still held her, making her slam against the cell bars hard enough that he heard a bone crack in her face as her cheek slammed into the cell, she closed her eyes and flinched at the pain before opening them again and staring at him through the cell bars. "The answer is still no." She said and he stuck his other hand through the bars and grabbed her by her neck and squeezed her throttle.

"You will _die _in here, _slowly _and _painfully_, I will _torture _you and _mutilate _you that you won't even recognize yourself _**if**_ you continue to defy me." He hissed out, emphasizing his words as he squeezed her neck harder and she closed one of her eyes out of pain as he still held her by her neck with the snakes around her body and biting her.

"Then you better get started because I won't tell you shit." She said and then she suddenly spat on his face to prove her point of defiance. He stared at her in shock for a split second before his face turned angry and he threw her against the wall, releasing her neck and his snake-hands. She fell down into a bloodied heap and didn't bother getting up as she started to laugh and he let out a growl.

"I know the limit of the human body, I know how much it can take before giving out and I will push you to that limit before dragging you back to the starting point, I will keep you here years if I have to." He hissed as he walked out of the dungeon and straight towards Kabuto.

He would give her water and food and would force it down her throat if she chose not to eat but he would get her to speak, her defiance had angered him enough to grant her a special spot in his day. He would torture her and then heal her and would repeat that process every single day until she would beg for a death that he would not grant.

For now they needed to move to another location as a precaution.

x.X.x

Orochimaru entered Kabuto's room without knocking and Kabuto stood up suddenly at the presence of his master. He noted the angry expression on his master's face and knew immediately he failed to get anything out of the girl. "Feed the girl and give her water, I have changed my plans regarding her." He said and Kabuto didn't dare ask why as Orochimaru was in a particularly vile mood.

"After you have done that alert Sasuke and start to pack up everything we need, we are moving as soon as it's night. Put the girl in locks with the seals on after she has eaten and bring her to my room." He said and Kabuto gave a nod.

Orochimaru said nothing as he walked out of the room, heading towards his own to start and pack the few things he moved along with him whenever he moved.

x.X.x

Kabuto walked into the dungeon and saw the girl; she was looking rather under the weather as she was leaning her head against the wall. He saw the blood over her arms, both from her self-inflicted wounds and snake bites, which was obviously Orochimaru. Her cheek was turning a dark shade of purple and he saw from the angle she was sitting that her cheek bone had been cracked or broken.

He walked around the cell until he was the closest to her and slipped the water and food through the bars, she looked at him and he felt the need to clarify. "Orochimaru-sama requested I bring this to you." He said and she said nothing as she took the water and opened it, putting it to her lips and he saw it was painful for her to open her mouth to drink the water with her damaged cheekbone.

He didn't say anything else as he stood up to go and tell Sasuke before packing his things and then imprisoning the girl. He wondered why Orochimaru had decided to give her food and water all of the sudden; he would ask him once he was in a better mood.

**x.X.x**

**End of Chapter one, please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**x.X.x**

(Same Day – Nightfall)

Orochimaru was standing outside his room, holding the girl by his side with his snake-hands. He was waiting for Sasuke and Kabuto to come and they were late, something that annoyed him greatly. He looked towards the girl and saw as she was staring at him angrily. He had bound her mouth to avoid her making any noises while they were leaving. If she happened to scream outside any village it might cause problems.

He heard footsteps to his right and saw as Kabuto and Sasuke came into view. "You're late." Orochimaru said and Kabuto apologized immediately while Sasuke turned his head away in defiance. If Orochimaru didn't need the arrogant child's body he would've taken his life long ago.

x.X.x

It was a few hours later and Sasuke turned towards Orochimaru as he looked towards the girl. "I do not approve of having the girl with us or your treatment of her." He said and Orochimaru smirked in anger as he didn't look towards Sasuke. The child was still goodhearted even though he pretended to be otherwise and that annoyed Orochimaru greatly.

"My business or my treatment of her is none of your concern, if you wish to remain within my presence and learn from me you will stop questioning my methods." He said as he knew that would get Sasuke to remain quiet; Orochimaru had made sure every lesson he had given the kid would be beneficial towards him and would make him remain in his presence.

Sasuke said nothing else and Orochimaru had been right, Sasuke would not question him further if he wished to learn further.

x.X.x

(Next Day – Early Morning)

The sun was just breaking out when they reached his hideout close to the Sand Country. "Kabuto, show Sasuke to his room and show him around." Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded as he entered the hideout with Sasuke following behind. Sasuke hadn't seen all his other hideouts yet, unlike Kabuto who had been to every single one over the years.

He looked towards the girl who was asleep, her head titled back as her mouth was still bound. This dungeon was slightly different that the other one, it held an interrogation room which was why he had chosen this location instead.

He walked into the hideout and towards the interrogation room, he would keep her bound and blindfolded so that she would be plunged into darkness and pain without the possibility of killing herself, unlike where she was left unbound in the cell previously.

x.X.x

Orochimaru was just done tying the girl down to the chair and blindfolding her when she woke up, he saw her surprise at the darkness and as she tried to move her hands she found they were chained. She looked around with no purpose. "I'm here." Orochimaru said and her head snapped in his direction, she gritted her teeth angrily as she continued to stare in his direction even though she couldn't see him.

He walked towards the chair opposite of her and sat down; she followed his movement through the sound he made. He sat down and folded his arms. "What's your name?" He asked her and she growled as she tried to fling the chair forward but it was made of steel and melted to the ground.

"Go to Hell." She spat out instead and he scowled. "And if you don't, I will send you there once I get out of this contraption." She said as she tried to move her hands to get it free and Orochimaru stared in amusement as she rattled the sealed chains for a few minutes without any luck. It would be difficult in any case as her hands were tied down to the arms of the chair.

"What is your name?" He asked again and she said nothing as she started to rattle the chains again. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He said as he stood up and walked towards a table at the end of the room. It contained various instruments he used when he had been experimenting on people and it was all he needed to make her speak.

He looked over them until he found something to start out with, there was no point starting with the instrument that would cause the most pain. He picked up scalpel and made sure it clanged against the table so she knew he had something in his hand as he walked towards her. He had different ways of using common instruments and he wouldn't use this just to cut her.

He walked back to her and started to cut off her sleeves with the surgical blade as he spoke. "Did you know a person can still live after being skinned?" He asked and she said nothing and when he was done he tossed the white fabric that he had cut from her on the ground and put the blade on her arm. "If you didn't know, you'll soon see why." He said as he pressed the blade down on the skin by her shoulder and felt as it cut in until it reached her flesh. She opened her mouth in pain but didn't say anything and Orochimaru moved the blade on its side as he started to move it downwards, taking delicate care not to hit anything beyond her skin as he slowly started to peel away her skin with the knife.

x.X.x

(30 Minutes Later)

Orochimaru dropped the bloodied knife onto his chair as he looked down at her arms, he had taken off the top layers of her skin and had placed all the removed skin into her lap, the blood of it seeping into her pants as she was gritting her teeth and shaking slightly. Her arms were raw as all the nerves were exposed on both her arms, from her shoulders down to her wrists, but not on the bottom of her arms as he didn't feel the desire to inflict that much pain on her just yet.

"You can feel it, can't you? The burning sensation running up and down your arms every time even the slightest of breezes tickle over it, like this?" He asked as he blew out his breath on her arm and she gasped as she clutched onto the chair with her hands. "But have you seen it?" He asked with a laugh as he walked behind her and untied the blindfold; letting it drop down around her neck and saw as her body went rigid.

He walked in front of her again and saw as she was staring at her raw arms with shock and when she saw the skin on her lap she turned as white as he was in an instant. "Funny how a person can still survive without the protective layer of skin, however, it makes everything painful." He said as she was still transfixed on her arms and skin.

He moved his finger towards her shoulder and hovered it a cm from her raw shoulder. "Even touch…" He said as he gently placed his finger on her flesh and her eyes widened immediately as she bit down on her lip until it started to bleed. He removed his finger from her shoulder and saw as she still shuddered from it. "Tell me your name." He said and she shook her head and he didn't understand her defiance, even a simple lie would've been better than simply denying him if it would save her from this type of pain.

He held his hand above her arm and spoke again. "Tell me your name or I will do this." He said with a smile and she looked towards his hand hovering above her raw flesh and her eyes darkened.

"Do what you want, I'll bite off my fucking tongue before answering or doing anything you want!" She yelled as her eyes were clouded with pain.

Orochimaru continued to smile as he stared into her eyes almost tentatively and then he gripped her arm tightly as he said "I want you to scream…" and she did.

x.X.x

Kabuto heard screaming coming from the dungeon and immediately started to run towards it, Sasuke following behind him. She was screaming like she did when they had caught her, except it seemed to be in pain but if the girl hadn't muttered a single word of pain since Orochimaru had taken her captive why would she scream now?

As they reached the dungeon door it opened and Orochimaru stepped out, his hand covered in blood and Kabuto searched for any sign of injury on him and found none and finally concluded the blood was that of the girl. "Did you kill her?" Kabuto asked in surprise and Orochimaru was still smirking as he wiped the blood on his clothing and then looked towards Sasuke, who was looking horrified at whatever had happened. He had only had the boy a few months and before that he was part of a caring culture, it was no surprise he would be horrified.

"Go see for yourself." He said as he looked back towards Kabuto and then looked towards Sasuke. "I forbid you from going into the dungeon, you can come with me." He said towards Sasuke and then turned towards Kabuto again. "Here's the key, return it to me once you're done and remember to lock the door." He said and then started to walk away from the dungeon. "Come Sasuke." He said once he noticed the boy wasn't following and started to walk again when he heard Sasuke following. The boy would run back home once he saw what was inside and Orochimaru couldn't risk having his vessel getting cold feet.

x.X.x

Kabuto stared at the key in silence as he entered the dungeon, had Orochimaru killed the girl and why was it too horrifying for Sasuke to see? The child had seen death before. Once he was inside and closed the door he turned towards the chair in the middle of room and found the girl there, he saw no movement from her and saw blood on her.

He walked towards her slowly and when he got closer he saw she was shuddering and he didn't understand why her skin was lathered in blood, he noticed the scalpel on the chair and wondered whether Orochimaru had cut her? He should've brought his glasses with as his eyesight wasn't extremely reliable and there he went and left his glasses in his room because he didn't need it to show Sasuke around the hideout.

The curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards the girl and when he was a meter away from her he stopped dead and his eyes widened as he put his hand in front of his mouth and gasped in shock. She was skinned, her arms were skinned and the skin was lying in her lap.

She was blindfolded again, but it was obvious she had heard him coming, yet she made no effort to speak to him. He said nothing as he started to back away until his back hit the dungeon door and he leaned against it for a few minutes as he continued to stare at her tied down and skinned figure.

Why would Orochimaru do that? That was serious torture for something he didn't even know was important? The girl was crazy and obviously off her mind, she couldn't have been sent by any country as her methods were far too brash as she fell for a simple trap twice.

He shook his head as opened the door and stepped out quickly, locking it as he still didn't understand why Orochimaru had gone so far, he would definitely ask him when he went to return the key.

x.X.x

(Later the Day)

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair reading a book when he heard a knock on the door and instructed the person to come in, not putting the book down as he saw Kabuto enter, instead he held his hand out for the key and Kabuto placed it in his hand; when Kabuto didn't leave he raised his eyes from the book and looked towards his subordinate. "What is it?" He asked and Kabuto stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"The girl, was it necessary to go that far? She doesn't seem to hold anything of importance; she is just a vengeful fool. You have never cared about that before, why the sudden interest?" He asked and Orochimaru started to read again as he smiled.

"Because of her defiance Kabuto, she is defiant and I will break that and she does hold information I want to know about." He said and Kabuto seemed confused. "The forbidden techniques she wrote on the wall." He clarified and Kabuto didn't seem convinced.

"That could've been coincidence or she could've heard it somewhere, that's not a valid reason for what you did in there." He argued and Orochimaru looked at Kabuto angrily all of the sudden and Kabuto stepped back out of sudden fear; it was never a good thing when Orochimaru got angry.

"I do not need more of a reason; I took the lives of hundreds of Shinobi just for the purpose of discovering the chakra flow back when I was in Konoha. I do not require more of a reason and you will not doubt me any further." He said and Kabuto gave a nod and was about to leave when Orochimaru spoke again. "I will need you to heal her once I push her to the limit of her life or when I am about to do something that could kill her, I will alert you with my chakra beforehand, you will come immediately." He said and Kabuto stared at him for a second before nodding again and then he left.

x.X.x

Kabuto didn't understand why he was doing this, the forbidden techniques was probably just coincidence or knowledge she had; it looked like Orochimaru was grasping at straws as to why he was doing this as the only reason he gave that made sense was his anger and curiosity at her defiance.

x.X.x

(Next Day – Morning)

Orochimaru unlocked the dungeon and stepped inside and walked towards the girl, when she heard his footsteps she turned in his direction and he was pleased to see she was awake. He looked towards her arms and found it was starting to form scabs and the entire room reeked of blood.

"What is your name?" He asked her and she looked in the direction of his voice and then let out a soft growl as she looked away. "I will ask you once last time, what is your name?" He asked her again, making sure she understood that he would harm her again if she denied him further; he found it polite to offer an alternative.

"Fuck you and your fucking methods!" She spat out and his eyes darkened in anger as he picked up the bloody scalpel and walked towards her again, he was surprised Kabuto hadn't taken it upon himself to clean it as he was a neat freak when it came to medical instruments.

"You bring this upon yourself." He said as he pushed the sharp point of the blade beneath the forming scabs and pulled them off, the pain he was causing her was obvious as she let out a gasp and her hands tightened into fists. "What is your name?" He asked again as he was still busy removing the scabs and she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck you." She hissed and she took in a quick breath as the scalpel cut into her flesh instead of just the scabs forming on them and he ignored his mistake as he returned to the scabs, his slipup was obviously due to her continuous defiance and he had no desire to admit or deny it. He was not the one strapped down to the chair after all.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do next and then you can decide whether you want to defy me again or not." He said as he put scalpel down on the chair again and started to walk back towards the table with the instruments on.

"I won't tell you anything." She said and he said nothing as picked up a small razor-toothed saw and started to walk back towards her.

"Very well, but you can decide after I tell you." He said when he stopped in front of her and then he spoke again. "I am going to saw off your hands at the wrists." He said and her mouth opened in shock at his sentence.

"I'll bleed to death." She defended and Orochimaru gave a smirk as he placed the saw down on her left wrist and raised his chakra enough to gain the attention of Kabuto.

"No you won't." He said and then he started to move the saw slowly, in an attempt to get her to speak but she remained quiet beyond whimpers as the ragged teeth of the saw cut through her flesh at a rapid pace. "Tell me your name." He said once he was sure she realized he was serious about cutting off her hands and he was; he would cut it off and then let Kabuto reattach it once he was done. His desire was not to let her be without hands as she would need it to eat and drink and he had no desire to feed her like a newborn child and she didn't deserve the privilege of such attention. It would be the pain she felt that would be his main tool in this operation. He used his one free hand to remove her blindfold over the top of her head as he desired for her to see this as another form of torture.

"Fuck you once more!" She yelled after he had removed it and that was all he needed to go ahead and soon the dungeon was filled with her screams.

x.X.x

Kabuto was running towards the dungeon after receiving the alert from Orochimaru when he heard the halls explode with the echo of her screaming and he hurried his pace. What the hell was Orochimaru doing to her this time that could be worse than the previous time?

He reached the dungeon door and opened it, finding the key in the keyhole on the other side and locked it as he turned towards Orochimaru and ran in his direction as he saw blood pooling down at the chair by the girl and he was almost certain he saw she had no hands.

When he got to her he saw he was right, her hands were gone and in the place of it was torn flesh and pieces of white that was obviously her bone. He looked towards Orochimaru with wide eyes as the girl had gone from screaming to cursing below her breath as tears ran down her eyes, he looked down towards Orochimaru's hands and saw he was holding a bloody saw and her left hand in his one hand and her other hand in the other one.

"Reattach these and heal her flesh, take her to clean herself and relief herself, make sure you keep a watch on her to avoid suicide. Once that is done bring her to my room." Orochimaru said as he held out her hands to him and Kabuto took in silence and then Orochimaru walked towards the door. "And hurry, she's dying and I wouldn't want that." He said as he unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it again as he left the key in the door.

Kabuto hurried to the girl and immediately used his chakra flow to slow the release of her blood as he started to reattach her hands, using his chakra to work as stitches as it weaved around and through her flesh in an attempt to let blood flow through it again. Orochimaru had made this hard since he had used something like a saw; it wasn't a clean cut or break and it was cruel and painful.

He saw as the girl was paling with each drop of blood she was losing, he used his one hand to reach into his pouch and pulled out two pills and pressed them into her mouth while it was open. "It's pain pills." He muttered when he saw she was going to spit it out and she swallowed it instead then.

Once both her hands were reattached he started to heal the flesh around it, it would take a long while to get it to almost perfect health so that she could use it again, probably more than an hour of concentrated healing and then it still left her skin that he needed to attach. The skin on her lap had started to shrivel and was useless to him now; he would need to force her body to age itself by at least a few months so that it could re-grow the skin.

He didn't agree with this at all, Orochimaru had gone too far with this girl and for no valid reason but the fact that she had denied him information about herself. He actually felt pity for the girl and yet he couldn't do anything to help her but heal her, which was torture enough as he was preventing her from dying and allowing Orochimaru to continue his cruel torture methods on her. There was no reason for Orochimaru to do this and yet he still did and the girl was playing right into his hands by continuing to deny him.

x.X.x

(3 Hours Later)

Kabuto moved away from her as he looked at her, he was exhausted at the chakra he had to use to get her to a stable condition. He had fixed her hands fully before going for her arms and he had aged her by three months and then healed her from there. He knew the girl would die here but he didn't find it right to make her age by so much in only a few hours. Her hair and nails had grown by how much it would've grown had she left it unattended.

He looked towards the dungeon key and went to get it from the door before trying it on the locks on her arms and found it worked on them as well; he slipped the locks off her hands and removed the skin from her lap, tossing it on the floor next to her. She looked towards him and then her arms and hands and spoke softly as if she had seen them for the first time since Orochimaru had started to cut them off and it was probably true. She had her eyes shut most of the time and hadn't looked at either of them from the time he had entered.

"Was I hallucinating?" She asked and Kabuto shook his head as he pulled her out of the chair and started to walk towards the bathroom in the dungeon, it was specifically made for prisoners as it held nothing that a prisoner could use to harm themselves with.

"No, I healed you." He said as he opened the bathroom door and helped her inside. "Didn't you hear when Orochimaru-sama instructed me to do so?" He asked and she shook her head as he placed her down on the toilet, letting her sit on it.

"I was a bit preoccupied with the pain." She said as she shuddered when she remembered it, she looked towards him and he spoke again. "Why am I in a bathroom?" She asked and he knew she didn't hear when he had instructed this.

"Orochimaru-sama instructed that you clean yourself." He said as his eyes scanned over the bathroom and he found the clothing meant from prisoners sitting next to the shower, it was a pure white dress gown that would stretch to fit any form of a prisoner perfectly who came into the dungeon; and it was white so that they could see the full extent of the filth and blood that was on them the longer they stayed in the prison.

She folded her arms as she looked towards the shower in defiance. "I won't do anything he wants me to do." She said and Kabuto opened his mouth in surprise, was this girl really so stubborn that she was refusing to do anything he wanted her to do, even if it would benefit her?

"I don't know why you hate him so much and I don't really care, all I can tell you is that he won't stop doing this and it will only get worse with each passing day. Just tell him what he wants to hear so that he can kill you." Kabuto pleaded with her as he found no reason to lie to her anymore about the fact that Orochimaru would kill her. She didn't know anything of importance and she was clinging onto everything she knew like it was gold and he didn't know why she was letting herself suffer like this.

"I will bite off my tongue if I feel the desire to tell him so much as my name, then he will have no choice but to kill me and if he sends you to reattach it I will choke on my own blood or bite off your finger." She said angrily and Kabuto shook his head.

"Just take a shower as he didn't 'order' that, he said I should give you the choice whether you wanted to or not." Kabuto lied to avoid having to explain to Orochimaru that he couldn't get her to shower; and it seemed like that worked as she walked towards the shower and stepped inside and then looked towards Kabuto.

"Go out." She insisted and he sighed as he turned around and away from her and she grunted. "Out of the bathroom, I don't want you in here." She said and he shook his head.

"I won't turn around unless I think something is wrong, I'm instructed to stay here to oversee you don't try to commit suicide or if feel your chakra rise I should bind you." He said as he was feeling as uncomfortable about this as she was, if not more. He didn't always like these assignments but due to his upbringing and respect for Orochimaru he found the need to continue sacrificing himself.

"Fine, do as you like." She huffed as she started to undress. "You're not like that pig, are you?" She asked and Kabuto felt uncomfortable with that question and before he could answer he heard her scream in shock. He swung around and darted into the shower and before he could see the problem she shoved him out. "Get out!" She yelled and he was confused as to why she had screamed.

"Why did you scream?" He asked quickly as she seemed horrified from what he seen of her face when he had entered the shower, but he wasn't sure whether it was because of his intrusion or something else.

"I'm an ape!" She shrieked in disgust and Kabuto didn't understand what she was getting at. "I'm a hairy ape!" She muttered in horror and Kabuto didn't understand why she was insulting herself like this.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he wiped his brow, he had no time for the confusion female speech posed to the male species and he was tired, he wanted to get this over with and deliver her to Orochimaru.

"How long was I out for since we got to the base?" She asked in as much confusion as he was feeling and Kabuto sighed as he didn't turn away from the shower yet, the shower was designed so that you could see the shadow of the person perfectly while inside and anything they tried would be shown clearly against the shower curtain.

"You weren't out for more than a few hours, we only arrived here yesterday." He said and she went quiet for a while and then suddenly stuck her leg out of the shower and Kabuto looked down at it and felt the same surprise as what she was feeling.

"Then how the hell did that happen?" She asked angrily and he was still staring at her hairy legs when he saw her lift her arms up and she didn't even need to say what she saw as he had seen it through the curtain and she gasped again. "Everywhere, what the hell happened to me?" She asked again and she sounded angrier than previously.

"Due to the skin loss on your arms I was forced to make you age by three months in order to get enough skin production to heal it back to full health." He said as he pushed his glasses up. "The aging caused your body to move forward to that time within two hours and cause everything to go along with the growth, hair and nails included." He clarified and she was quiet for a few seconds.

"Give me a razor." She said and Kabuto heard her voice was angry and he didn't like confrontation a lot and he had the idea if he denied her she would get ugly.

"I'm not permitted to give you sharp objects." He stated and she stuck her head out of the shower, the bruise on her cheek was healed along with the bone as he had returned her to perfect health, she stared him dead in the eyes and he knew she wouldn't fold on the idea easily as she had the guts to defy Orochimaru repeatedly, even endure pain for something as simple as her name. So what hope in Hell did he have that she would drop her demand for something to remove her hair with?

"Give me a razor." She said again as her eyes darkened to a bruised purple color and Kabuto reached into his pouch and took out a tweezer, it was the only thing he had that wasn't sharp, she looked at it as he held it out towards her. "You're joking, right?" She asked and he shook his head as he stared at her.

She grunted and grabbed the tweezer from him as she turned on the water and Kabuto sat down on the toilet as he looked away from her now, towards the basin. This was going to be a long shower and he was tired, but he couldn't give her anything sharp as there were some wounds he couldn't heal and he didn't want Orochimaru to go off at him because he let the girl die just so that he could go sleep earlier.

x.X.x

(Two Hours Later)

Kabuto heard as the water stopped and the shower curtain pulled open a few seconds later and she spoke almost immediately. "You are a healer?" She asked and he didn't look towards her as he wasn't sure whether she had a towel around her or not.

"Yes." He said and when he heard her take the towel off the railing he waited a few seconds before turning around to her and he saw her legs had pinprick red dots scattered over it on various spots, but was hairless otherwise.

"Heal the wounds on my legs then, they're burning like a bitch and it is your fault." She ordered and he stared at her in surprise, was she truly just so bossy that she continued to defy Orochimaru or did she see him as less than Orochimaru and less of a threat? Or was it that she didn't like the idea of being nice to one of Orochimaru's subordinates?

He sighed as he didn't want to ask questions and prolong this, he wanted to get her the hell out of the bathroom and into Orochimaru's room so that he could go to his room and have a fucking slumber party for all he cared; he just wanted to be close to his bed.

"Fine, give me your leg." He said as he went down on his knees and took hold of her leg and started to heal it, it wouldn't take more than a minute to heal the tiny ruptures in her flesh and he would heal her through her entire body from her leg, it would work on the tiny wounds and then he could finally take her to Orochimaru and go sleep.

**x.X.x**

**I know the story is a bit odd, but hope you liked it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**x.X.x**

(Few Minutes Later)

Kabuto was done with her leg and she was dressed in the flowing white gown, which she seemed to detest as she tugged at in uncomfortably as it sat around her figure too tightly, she seemed to fancy loose clothing above something that was meant to fit her figure. "Come." He said as he opened the bathroom door and stepped outside, she followed outside and he turned towards her and used a seal, a second later her hands were bound in thin metal wire.

She looked towards him and he spoke. "I am to escort you to Orochimaru-sama, due to your desire to kill him I cannot take you to the room unbound; it will be his decision whether he wants to release you when you get there." He said and she seemed angry until she realized she was going to go close to Orochimaru and possibly be free of any confinement. Kabuto didn't understand her desire to kill him; she stood no chance as she had gotten the chance three times and failed all of the times.

x.X.x

Kabuto knocked on the door and Orochimaru instructed him to enter and leave the girl. He did as he was told and then turned around and happily left towards his room and while he was on the way he heard crashing in Orochimaru's room and then Orochimaru laughed.

He sighed as he shook his head; the girl had obviously tried to attack him the second he took off the wires. If she would just answer his questions and at least try to act civil her end would be swift and yet she chose to be defiant and cause herself pain. She could lie to Orochimaru about everything he asked and he wouldn't know the difference as he knew nothing about her to start with and the worst part was that she knew that, yet she chose to give him no satisfaction.

x.X.x

Orochimaru had her pinned against the wall with his snake-hands as she had attempted to attack him with his candle holder the second he had released her hands. "My, you should at least try to wait for a proper opportunity, instead of lashing out like an angry animal the second you see me." He said as he dropped her to the ground and she hissed at him as her hair hung over her shoulders in wet strands and it seemed to have grown quite a bit.

She got up as she still held the candle holder and chucked it towards his head a second later; he grabbed it and threw it down on the ground. "Your attempts to kill me become poorer and poorer with each try." He said with a laugh as he walked towards her aggressive figure.

"At least I try." She said angrily as she looked around her for something to attack him with and when she laid her eyes down on the book, which he had been reading before she entered, she picked it up and clutched it in her hand as he came to stand in front of her.

"Go on, try again then." He said and she didn't move and he laughed suddenly. "Won't even try to kill me when I give you the offer?" He said as he continued to laugh and closed his eyes while doing so and a second later he felt the book smack his face so hard that he almost lost his balance.

"Fuck you and your sadistic ways you snake!" She hissed as she tried to hit him again but he grabbed her hand and forced it down and she recoiled at his touch as she ripped lose from him and jumped back against the wall and clutched onto the book like it held her every lie she ever told and every dream she ever had.

Orochimaru looked at her with amusement. "You're like a caged animal." He stated as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "C'mon, tell me what I did to you to cause such hatred." He said as he started to smile, his snakelike eyes dancing in the candlelight of the room.

"Why don't you drag me back to the dungeon and try and force me to tell you." She spat out and he was amused at the fact that she would invite him to hurt her again instead of asking her politely for the information.

"Why not tell me and blame me? Scream at me in my face instead of in your mind for whatever I did? Are you afraid I will laugh it off or not even remember it? Is that why you keep it to yourself? Or is your version so twisted that it is no longer even the truth?" He asked and she chucked the book towards his head as well and he caught it with almost delicate care as he placed it down on the table.

"Who said you even did something to me? Who says I don't just hate you because you breathe?" She asked angrily and he shot out his snake-hands again and it bound her before she could even think of evading it. "Does one need a reason to hate something as disgusting as you?" She asked as she tried to break free from his grip.

He watched her struggle as he walked to in front of her and grabbed her chin suddenly and forced her face towards him until she was looking into his eyes and she gritted her teeth as she snarled at him like she was an actual animal. "Let me look at your face, look at your eyes and delicate skin and see if I remember it. See if I remember taking the life out of similar eyes and heard them scream the way you did when I hurt you." He said tenderly as he ran his free hand down the side of her face and she growled as she snapped her head to the side and bit him once again.

He grunted as he pulled his hand out of her mouth before she could take a piece of flesh from him again, even though she had drawn blood. He turned towards her as he forcibly took hold her chin again and yanked it towards his face as he made her look into his eyes and he tried to read hers and he saw little pain in her eyes as it was clouded by more anger than he had seen in anyone before.

People hated him, despised him and spent their entire life trying to get to him and kill him and yet they didn't hold this type of hate. "Did I kill your child or husband perhaps?" He asked as he considered that she was old enough to have been married and have a child, she was probably in her twenties as he had assumed when he first saw her.

He looked into her eyes, waiting to see any form of reaction for each sentence he gave and when she gave none except glaring at him he spoke again. "I doubt it was a pet, but considering how much of an animal you are yourself I wouldn't be surprised." He said and she continued to stare at him with hatred, but didn't give any sort of reaction to the sentence that would indicate he was correct.

"I will break you." He said as he let go of her chin and moved her towards the table in his room and dropped her by the chair, on the table was food and water that he had gotten for her to eat once she arrived in his room as he didn't want to place her in a cell along with culinary that she could possibly use to kill herself.

She looked towards him and then towards the food and drink. "You should know I have no intention of poisoning you." He said as he let his snakes hover behind her back in case she attempted to kill herself. "Eat and then you will return to the dungeon." He said as she sat down by the table as she continued to glare at him.

She picked up the knife and fork as she stared at him. "I will kill you." She stated as she started to eat and Orochimaru said nothing as he watched her in silence, a smile spreading on his face with each bite she took. He had not poisoned the food but had placed it down with the intention of a test, she had etiquette as she ate properly and with grace and was not just a wild animal as he had thought; she was brought up in a village and lived in one as she didn't just shovel the food into her mouth like she lived in the wilds – it was the first step to discovering who she was and why she hated him this much and he had little problem humoring her in her deranged hatred. She was far too weak to even compensate a fraction of his strength and that was his upper hand and one he would always hold because of her hatred towards him, even if she did not realize it.

x.X.x

(20 Minutes Later)

Orochimaru had dragged her back to the dungeon after her meal and she had tried to attack him almost seven times in the short walk and yet he had apprehended her each time. He didn't know why she couldn't contemplate that it was useless to attempt to assassinate him.

He had eventually strapped her down to the chair and had done so without harming her, to emphasize his advantage over her and she had not seen it. Kabuto was correct in his assumption that this was purely because of her defiance, even if he had not said it in so many words. This female was nothing and would be nothing; she was not part of one of the higher countries and was not sent as a spy. She was possibly an angered civilian, and if she was not that then she was angered about something that didn't even matter, however, he enjoyed toying with the mind of a human and she was proving to be quite the puzzle.

That was all that mattered, the fact that she was a form of amusement, something for him to see out to each day instead of tending to his regular duties and because of her knowledge of his and Kabuto's forbidden techniques he had found something reasonable to clutch onto in her torture, something tangible to say to Kabuto and himself as he went to rest each night.

x.X.x

(Next Day – Morning)

Orochimaru walked into the dungeon and found the girl was still chained to the chair, not that he had expected her to be anywhere else. "Good morning." He said as he placed his hands over hers and stared into her eyes as she started to wake up and once she opened her eyes and saw she was staring into his eyes she swung her head forward and hit her head against his so hard that he shot back into the chair opposite of hers.

He grunted as he held his head and looked towards her. "With small bursts of strength like that you should've become Tsunade's student." He said and she grumbled something under her breath before speaking.

"Who is that?" She asked as he got up and walked towards his table of torture instruments, as it had become of lately.

"No one I expect you to know of, since you're a deranged animal." He said and she couldn't turn around to see what he was up to as she was tied down to the chair.

"I'm hardly the animal in this room." She said as she heard him scratch around on the table for something to hurt her with and the feeling wasn't comforting.

"So what should I do today? Cut out your eye?" He asked with a laugh and he laughed again as he saw her shudder. "It seems you don't like that idea, so it might be a good one after all." He said as he picked up a spoon from the table and walked towards the chair, having the scalpel lying there already.

He hadn't blindfolded her last night as he wanted her to suffer by looking at everything around her and knowing she was powerless, that was the limit of torture, seeing and not being able to do anything. He held the spoon up to her eyes as he drove the image into her head of what he planned to do with it. "Tell me girl…" He said with a smile as he twirled the spoon in front of her vision. "…what is your name?" He asked and she glared at him angrily.

"Take out my eye and you'll have even less of a chance of discovering the truth than you already possess." She hissed out towards him and he moved the spoon away from her eyes as he still twirled it around in his fingers.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with curiosity, was that the first sign that was she willing to tell him what all her anger was about, if it was, he was closer to the truth than he had hoped he would be after seeing how stubborn she was.

"Yes, you're currently standing on 0%, if you take my eye you'll be on a negative number." She said mockingly and he realized she was taking him for the fool.

"You do realize there is no way for my subordinate to restore your eyesight once I remove the eye from the socket, right?" He asked and she bit her lip out of anger and once more it started to bleed, creating a wound where the previous one had been and it was sure to bruise.

"I don't care what you do to me, it will always end once you're done, regardless of how much I scream it will stop and it will leave me, I will not feel pain and you will still be without any answers." She said and Orochimaru grunted as he realized she was right.

What was the point of taking her eyes right now if he could use it at a later stage as a bargaining chip? He was reminded once more why he wanted Sasuke to be his next vessel; the eyes of the boy possessed the powers of illusions that would make the strongest of people crumble after a few seconds. If he could've used that on the girl she would've crumbled already.

It was a pity Sasuke didn't have the will to do this for him; the boy would break if he saw how he had harmed the girl previously. Sasuke was not accustomed to this type of death and torture and until he was ready to face the darkest pits of Hell he would remain at a safe distance.

"Perhaps taking your eye is a pleasure I should reserve for a later stage, when you are ready to crumble, I think subtle methods of pain will work to my benefit." He said and she growled as she looked away from him and towards the dungeon door, seeing as the key sat in the door; her key to freedom was but a few meters away and yet it was impossible for her to reach.

"Why are you even telling me that if you know it will give me the mental mind to resist that when it comes to that?" She asked and he laughed maliciously as he stared into her violet eyes, which were still staring towards the dungeon door.

IF only she hadn't fallen for the trap he had set, she didn't possess the strength to defeat him while he was aware of her presence and yet she had made it so easy for him to capture her. She had no desire to reveal anything to him and she knew that would make her death painful, but at least she would die with satisfaction.

Orochimaru snickered as he stood in front of her, staring down at her like she was a lowly animal that needed to be put out of its suffering. "Because when you get to that stage you will not even remember these words, all you will remember is the pain and all you'll think about is a way to ease it." He said and she gave a laugh as she threw her head back, still laughing and he found her behavior bizarre as she knew he wasn't making an idle threat.

"I am not concerned by what you think, you deserve little attention and regardless of my state of mind I still won't reveal anything to do as I would rather perish." She said with a smile and he found the desire to slap it off, but kept it within himself. "You really don't get it, do you?" She asked mockingly and he said nothing as he waited for her to continue. "Whatever I say to you will be meaningless, whatever I ask of you will be without a purpose as it will be lies, I can tell you a thousand different names and none of them will be mine and yet you'll still try to guess one of the false names as my own." She muttered and he was growing angry and weary of her stubbornness. "I will never fall down on my knees to obey you or answer to you; I do not fear you as I hate you far too much to have space left for fear." She said with another laugh.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by acting like the world owes you something? You're nothing more than a vengeful brat on a power-trip and yet you're unable to even lay a finger on me, what do you think you'll manage with this game?" He asked her and she stared at him, her smile fading as she started to scowl.

"I have no desire to play games with you snake, I know what I want and why I want it and even though you'll never know why I want it I can ensure you I will get it. I will find you alone, asleep perhaps, and I will not hesitate to plunge a knife into your heart and watch you take your last breath." She said and Orochimaru started to laugh suddenly and he took a dagger from his side and shoved it into her chained hand before standing up and walking towards the dungeon door and removing the key.

He stepped in front of her as she still held onto the dagger and he smirked; with a smile on his face he unlocked the chains and saw the jolts run through her body at the sudden release of her confinement. "You really think you can slay me with something as futile and meaningless as a blade? I give you the opportunity to try." He said as he opened his arms wide in front of her, smirking as her eyes darkened.

"You don't need to ask me twice." She muttered as she plunged the knife forward and felt as it made contact with his skin, she watched as the blade pierced through his clothing and flesh like butter and when she felt that the hilt was at the top of his skin she let go and watched as he fell down onto the ground, blood pooling through his clothing. "And thus you die because of your own arrogance." She said as she reached for the dungeon key.

As she still reached for it she heard Orochimaru laugh and she felt her body freeze over as she watched him lift himself up from the ground and pull the dagger from his flesh. He dropped the bloodied dagger down on the ground. Once he was on his feet he watched as she fell down on the ground, collapsing down on her knees as she stared up into his liquid gold eyes.

She looked at the bloodied dagger and reached for it, taking it in her hand as she wiped her index finger across its surface and flinched as it cut into her flesh and red pooled from her finger like it had pooled from his flesh. She put her finger to her mouth and tasted the blood of herself and him as she looked up at him. "How can you still live? Did I not cut your flesh?" She asked as she was uncertain, the blood she took from the dagger was blood and not just her down; she had cut him, plunged the dagger into his flesh and almost through him. How could she not have cut him?

Orochimaru kneeled down in front of her fallen figure and took hold of her chin and moved it towards his face as she still idly held the dagger in her hand, her violet eyes staring into his with confusion. "You think I would've given you the opportunity to stab me if it was possible to kill me that way?" He asked her as he smiled. She said nothing as she continued to stare at him in confusion. "Come now…" He whispered as he stroked the side of her face with his free hand. "Do you really think I would be considered a threat to everything around me if it was possible to take me down with nothing more than a blade?" He asked and she didn't move as she still held the dagger in her hand.

"Yes… humans die if they are stabbed in the heart, people die if that happens, it's how it's supposed to happen." She said and he gave a laugh as he dropped his hand from her face and let her chin go, her head dropping down and looking towards her lap as if he had been the only thing holding her head up.

He removed the robe from around his chest and let it drop to his waist as he reached for her chin again, lifting her head up until she was staring at his chest and her eyes widened as she stared at the snow white complexion of his skin. His flesh ripped open by his heart as crimson liquid trailed down the wound. "I am not human girl, have you truly stumbled towards me so blindly?" He asked her and she said nothing as she clutched onto the dagger tighter, her knuckles turning white around the steel handle and suddenly she slapped his hand from her chin with the dagger, slicing open his wrist as she pounced him down on the ground.

The second she had him down on the ground she pulled the dagger down towards his chest again, stabbing it into the middle of his chest and feeling as it penetrated flesh and bone and seeing as the crimson liquid of life seeped from him and it drove her on. "If you can bleed you can die!" She yelled towards him as he was temporarily immobilized from the wound and she ripped the dagger from his flesh and plunged it down into his flesh again, decorating his chest with holes in a rapid fashion as her fury took hold of her.

As she was still stabbing at him she heard as he started to laugh, she gasped and looked towards his face as she still had the dagger embedded in another wound she had inflicted. "Shut up! You're not supposed to be alive!" She yelled as she pulled the dagger across his throat in a quick swipe, hearing as his laughter turned to gurgling and yet he continued to laugh through the blood that was gushing from his mouth and she grew angrier as tears started to leave her eyes. "Shut up!" She screamed and she raised the dagger above his head and pulled it down, plunging it into his mouth and through his tongue, causing more blood to gush from his mouth and his laughing seized with that action and she stared at him out of breath.

"Shut up you slimy snake!" She screamed at the top off her lungs as more tears left her eyes, she placed her hand on the hilt of the dagger and ripped it out of his mouth; she looked at her clothing and found she was covered in blood. The white dress he had given her was so red that it seemed to be stained with white instead of red.

She looked at his face as his face was pooling to the brim with blood and when she saw his eyes looked at her, alive and looking at her she grew angry and raised the blade again to gouge out his eyes. As she was about to bring down the blade on his face he grabbed her hands with his hands and pushed her off him as he got up. The blood from his mouth falling down on the ground in a puddle as more dripped down his chin as his tongue hung from his mouth in shreds of flesh. His chest mutilated to the point that his white skin was barely visible under the garbled flesh.

He took in a shallow and painful breath and she glared at him angrily and within a second she lunged towards him again, tears streaming down her face furiously and he shot out his snake-hands and apprehended her before she got close enough to him. He tossed her against the wall, hearing as she hit the wall with a loud thud and then he placed his hands by his mouth and stared to pull it open at the edges, stretching it like that of a snake.

She got to her feet and started to run towards him again, but stopped the second she saw what he was doing and she put her hand to her mouth as she dropped the dagger and stepped back until her back hit the wall and her eyes widened as she watch how Orochimaru climbed out of his own mouth, out of the body she had just stabbed a dozen times and watched as the mutilated body turned to mud and dissolved into the blood lying on the ground.

Orochimaru looked towards her and when he saw her petrified face he started to laugh as he walked towards her until he was right in front of her and all she was capable of doing was staring into his eyes as tears ran down her own. "I gave you your chance and you did everything you would've done if you had gotten to my while I slept, tell me, did it work?" He asked with a smile as he stopped laughing and stared into her eyes with a sort of amusement.

She said nothing as she still held her hand in front of her mouth and Orochimaru decided to speak again. "I don't know why you hold such hate towards me, but I'm sure you've just realized how futile it really is. You're barely at the level of a genin and you hoped to even harm me?" He asked, hoping to provoke an answer out of her, but all she did was stare at him with wide eyes.

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her back towards the chair and when he reached it he forced her down onto it and took her hand from her mouth as he bound her to the chair, her skin lathered in his blood as her tears were still flowing freely from her eyes.

Once Orochimaru had her bound to the chair he walked towards the dungeon door and stepped out of it, locking it as he gave a smirk. She would torture herself today and of that he was sure. He had allowed her to try and kill him and he had proven to her how futile her attempts really were and she would realize that her hopes of revenge were nothing but a dream and that she had sacrificed her life for something that was impossible. He would question her tomorrow.

x.X.x

She lowered her head as she stared at her bloodied clothing and felt as more tears slipped down her face, she couldn't stop them doesn't matter how hard she tried. She gritted her teeth, what was he? She had stabbed him at least twenty times and had slit his throat and he still lived? He even laughed while she was doing it until he had plunged the dagger into his mouth and she knew it was not a copy as he had bled.

He had climbed out of his own mouth and was good as new, she had no chance of killing him, she had banked that if she could stab him she would kill him and that had proven so incorrect she couldn't even explain it in words and now she was stuck here with no hopes of ever killing him. What had she gotten herself into?

x.X.x

(Next Day – Evening)

Orochimaru was walking towards the dungeon, holding a bottle of water in his own hand and a plate of food in the other. He had said it wasn't his plan to starve her and it wasn't in the least as he still wanted answers out of her and he figured she would be more willing to reveal them today than she had been previously.

x.X.x

As Orochimaru entered the dungeon he saw her head was lowered and she didn't turn towards him as he walked closer, he wondered whether she was asleep.

When he got closer he saw her eyes were open and she just chose not to acknowledge him and he found that a rather normal response considering the incident of last night as he looked towards the puddles of dried blood and mud. "Good Evening." He greeted with a smirk as he put the food and water down on the chair opposite her and then took the dungeon key and unlocked her arms, letting the chains slip off her arms and fall down on the ground and she didn't even bother to move her hands.

He picked up the food and water and placed it down on her lap as he went to sit down on the chair and she looked at food and then raised her eyes to him, he still saw anger in them but it seemed to have diminished quite a bit since their last meeting. "I'm not hungry." She said and Orochimaru smirked as he knew that was a lie, was she trying to starve herself?

"Remember what I said about forcing the food and water down your throat?" He asked and she said nothing so he continued. "That was not an idle threat and you know I will do it, I suggest you find your hunger and eat." He said and she said nothing as she cracked open the water and started to drink from the bottle until it was empty and yet she still didn't touch the food. "Eat the food as well." He pushed and she looked at him.

"How would your appetite feel if you were clothed in blood?" She asked and he looked at her attire and remembered it once being white and then smirked. "I'm not hungry and I will not eat." She said as she shoved the food off her lap, the plate clattered onto the ground as it sent its content scattering, some of it landing in the muddy blood.

"Very well, I will accept that as a reasonable answer." He said as he stared into her purple eyes and smiled again, she was still in shock and that would work towards his benefit. "What is your name?" He asked her and she looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"I won't tell you anything." She said and Orochimaru's eyes opened in shock, she had seen last night that she couldn't kill him and now she chose to defy him again by refusing to tell him so much as her name? Was she truly so eager to be tortured that she would not reveal anything after discovering that she could not kill him? She knew he would kill her once he got all the information he wanted from her.

Orochimaru growled angrily. "Why? Why won't you answer me now, you know if you answer me I will kill you and you can go to rest, do you prefer that I torture you until you answer me even though you know you cannot kill me?" He yelled at her and she sighed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and looking at Orochimaru.

"I cannot kill you, you proved that to me last night as I had tried everything and had felt happy when I thought you had died…" She whispered and then sighed again. "Yet I was wrong and I know I won't be able to kill you, regardless of how many times I happen to find you unguarded or you give me the opportunity again…" She said as she stared into his eyes. "The only satisfaction I have left is that I know you will never get as much as my name from me." She said as a smile spread on her face and Orochimaru stared at her as his own anger was growing.

"You will regret that decision." He hissed at her as he stood up and walked over to her, binding her hands again before picking up the blooded scalpel and soon her screams filled the room and throughout the hideout.

x.X.x

Sasuke lay in his bed as he pulled his cushion over his ears and tried to block out the screams of the girl, but regardless of how he tried it still echoed through his head, every single day he heard it and it pained him. What was Orochimaru doing to the girl that made her scream like that? He had helped capture the girl and every time he heard her scream he felt it eating at his soul.

x.X.x

(Same Day – Few Hours Later)

Kabuto heard a knock on his door and a few seconds later Orochimaru entered. "Kabuto, I need you to do three things for me." He said and Kabuto immediately got to his feet, he had the intention to go and sleep but it seemed his master needed him for something and he couldn't refuse.

"What do you require Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he picked up his glasses and put it on as he looked at Orochimaru.

"I need you to go and heal the girl again." He said and Kabuto wondered what Orochimaru had done to her this time that required healing, he didn't want to imagine what would be worse than the previous times. "I have removed her skin again, however, I have left it attached at the ends to make your healing easier and the limbs you need to reattach are on her lap." He said and Kabuto cringed at that bit of information, he didn't understand how anyone could do such things and smile about it.

"And the other two things you want me to do Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he decided to avoid talking about the girl's injuries further, he had heard her scream earlier and it had continued until about an hour ago.

"I need you to allow the girl to cleanse herself again, but make sure you get clean clothing, and then clean the dungeon room as it has become rather inhospitable. That's the one." He said and Kabuto gave a nod as he didn't like the idea of having to be in the bathroom when the girl showered again. "Make sure she doesn't try to commit suicide, she will be more prone to try it now." He said and Kabuto didn't even want to know why.

"And the last thing you want me to do?" Kabuto asked, not wanting to know how his night would be extended further, he was just about to retire when Orochimaru had come to him and he had quite a long day scoping the area outside for anyone trying to find the base.

"You can do this part tomorrow." He said and Kabuto almost sighed in relief, but kept his joy intact. "I want you to take pictures of the girl and then take these pictures to every village on the way back to the previous base and those around the previous base. I want you to make newspaper headlines, pamphlets and posters with her face on it and offer a reward for any information about her. If anyone in any village have information about her, have them send it to the Sand Country, were you will actively monitor post about this when you return. If someone seems to have information let them come to the Sand Country and pay them before they give the information" He said and Kabuto's face almost fell to the ground with those instructions.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, how much do you want the information price to be?" He asked as he actually wanted to yell and Orochimaru and turn down the demand, yet he couldn't as Orochimaru was much stronger than most people thought and he was quite the master to fear, regardless of his tranquil attitude and it was a blessing he had a tranquil attitude and not one like Sasuke.

"Enough to cover the cost of travelling to the Sand Country and back, base this on the fares someone would charge from the furthest village from the Sand Country and then add a 5000 Yen." He said and Kabuto gave an idle nod.

"Why are you doing this and what if you bring her close to death once I'm gone, I'll be gone for quite a few weeks, you know this?" Kabuto finally asked and Orochimaru gave a laugh as he walked towards the door and stepped outside, looking back towards Kabuto over his shoulder.

"Because I'm curious as she was unwilling to divulge any information. As long as you're away I will not bring her close to death, now go to her and heal her." He said as he tossed the key towards Kabuto, whom caught it. Orochimaru smiled as he stepped out of sight and started to walk towards his room. Kabuto sighed as he stepped out and followed Orochimaru until he needed to take the turn off towards the dungeon.

x.X.x

Kabuto was standing in front of her as she stared at him in pain and once more he was surprised by the brutality of his master. He had not cut off her hands or a limb that would cause excessive bleeding and that was probably why he hadn't alerted him with Chakra. Instead he had skinned the girl all around her arms and some of her face and had taken off her ears, which were lying in her lap.

"I'll fix you…" He said softly as he started to work on her, wishing silently he could just leave her to die and end her suffering, but he couldn't and he would have to aid Orochimaru in finding out more about her as he kept her alive.

x.X.x

(Next Day – Afternoon)

Orochimaru stepped into the dungeon and found the place was properly cleaned at the girl was once more dressed in a white dress, a clean one and she was healed properly ,her ears reattached and her skin fixed onto her skin. Kabuto had come to give him the key early in the morning as he was getting ready to set out and all Orochimaru could do was wait and see if this ploy yielded any results. Since he was sure the girl was from a village he was sure someone would know her face and people in seek of money would spread the word about the posters and thus he would get some information.

"Ready to tell me anything yet, or shall we commence as usual?" He asked her as he picked up the scalpel from his chair and smirked when he found it was cleaned thoroughly, it seemed Kabuto couldn't resist the temptation after all.

She looked at him and said nothing for a few seconds as she continued to stare at him "I will tell you nothing." She said and Orochimaru smirked as he brought the scalpel to her flesh once more.

x.X.x

(One Month Later)

Kabuto was standing in the Sand Country and was utterly confused, he had received over 15 letters from people who said they knew her from each and every village he had visited; most of the letters had a photo accompanied with her on it to indicate they were telling the truth. Kabuto sighed as he decided he would send letters back to each of them and have all of them travel to him together, he had no desire to meet her separately.

x.X.x

Orochimaru sat in front of the door as her head hung low, blood dripping from the side of her neck and cheek, her hair was matted with dried blood and her clothing was once again crimson. "You have been with me almost two months…" Orochimaru said with a smile on his face as she didn't lift her face to look towards him. "Don't you think I know you well enough to have the honor of your of knowing your name?" He asked with a smirk and she coughed up blood.

"No." She said softly as she still kept her head down, she had no desire to look him in the eyes. She would never break.

**x.X.x**

**Don't know when I will be updating again ^^ So if you liked it, please be patient. I know the story is hard but I HAVE decided this is not a romance. It's just going to be tragedy. Sorry if you're disappointed. **


End file.
